L The Moon Shines White
by Lawliet Yagami
Summary: L must stop a child thought to be dead... And Auron's best friend!
1. Plot

I. Plot

_July 15__th__, 2003. 2 years before the Kira investigation started._

The car smashed into a wall. L was startled by the sound of an explosion… He opened the blinds to stare outside, and a car was flaming, crashed straight into a wall just beside the hotel L was staying in. "Watari, continue working on the Weapon Arms Case… I'm going to see what happened…" L spoke. Watari handed L his usual when he went out. A mask and a dough kebob.

L started out to where the car was, when he saw a man grab a phone from the pocket of the person inside the car. On his hand was a tattoo. The tattoo was kanji, standing for "death". L was about to chase him, when he saw the car getting worse. Soon the body wouldn't be identifiable. L ran and saw the body. It was only possible to tell the woman was a red head, and that she was a woman. L brushed his hand over her face, which was cold. "This isn't right…" L said. L grabbed her wallet and pulled out the ID. Strangely, the wallet and all its contents hadn't been destroyed…

L ran back to the hotel and sprinted up the steps. "Watari! Bring up the data on this woman!" L exclaimed out of breath. Watari took the ID from L. On it said Tory Nison. The information on her came up instantly. "She's 25 years old, working for a company called "Index"… Hmmm, Index doesn't come up in the database…" Watari said.

"This is very strange…" L said, speaking to himself, but loud enough Watari could hear.

"What's going on L…?" Watari said.

"The woman down there was burned to a crisp, but none of her possessions or anything in the car we're touched. Also, she was hot like she should be if she was just burned by a car explosion. Her skin was cold, and details could be made out… It doesn't add up why someone would go to the trouble of burning her then…" L got it then. "They were going to allow her to crash like she had, but she was doing something. Her hand was raised like this…" L raised his arm to his ear and curled his fingers. "She had a phone in her hand, which meant she was talking to someone. This company, Index, isn't probably a good company, and probably isn't even truly called Index. Tory must have been talking to someone on the phone, and the group figured it out, than killed her with fire straight away instead of waiting for her car to explode, which was also them. One man had taken the phone after the car crash…" L fully understood now.

"L, you know what's going on, correct?" Watari asked, and his facial expression told anyone he was confused.

"This group, Index, tapped the woman's phone. She was a new employee, age 25. Probably just 2 or 3 years out of college. They told her about the company, some lie about what they we're doing, but she figured out the truth of the company tonight, and tried reporting it to the police. But this group, Index, got to her first. They placed a charge in her car, and they implanted an auto drive into the wheel, as well as into the gas pedal. But she was talking to the authorities. They had one of the men stab her. I know this because there were three rips in her shirt. He then doused her in gasoline and then lit a match, threw it into the car, and ran. This all happened at the light back about half a block. The woman was on fire, but the man then used a fire extinguisher to put the flames out. She was already dead, but if someone noticed the fire before the car crash, it would be giving away to many suspicions that it was a murder rather than an accident. Most likely the man put alcohol down her throat to make it seem like she was drinking…" L said. He sighed. The man who had taken the phone had seen him without the mask for a moment. L's identity was breached…


	2. Breached

II. Breached

_July 18__th__, 2003, 2 years before the Kira case._

L and Watari had transferred to Manhattan. L revealed the information of his identity being breached by the man, and the two thought it safer to move to a new hotel. And as L had thought, the hotel where he had stayed had been burned down, July 16th. L rapped his fingers along his jeans just as Beyond had. He was picking up Beyond's habits to easily…

"L, we have confirmation on Tory's phone. It's being used in downtown Queens. Should we go investigate?" Watari asked.

"I'll send Naomi Misora to work on the case…" L said. He knew she was here for a few weeks, before she headed to Japan. L contacted her.

*************************************

Misora picked her phone up which rand five times before she picked it up. She pressed talk and the synthetic voice from Los Angeles filled her ear. "Hello Misora, this is L. I know you are on vacation, but there is a case here in New York that I need you to help me work on. Did you hear about the woman who crashed into a building 3 nights ago, and the hotel that burned down the day after?" The synthetic voice asked.

"What's this about L? Only one person has died…" Misora remembered the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. There was only three murders there. But did this connect to L in any way? In the FBI, it is said that L would only go into a case if at least 10 people were murdered, or if a million dollars were on the line.

"This is not personal to me in any way. But the woman was murdered, and the hotel that was burned was one I moved from the night before. Also… My identity has been breached by one of the murderers. He doesn't know who I am, but he targeted me. I was the only one staying in that hotel, so no one else could have been targeted." L's synthetic voice spoke. Misora thought she heard a tone of nervousness, but she shook the idea off. It was a synthetic voice, how could any emotion be heard in it.

"So, you want me to investigate?" Misora asked. It was rare for an FBI agent to be asked once to work with L, but twice? That was madness…

"You and your fiancée both. You each have a skill at detective work, and I feel I may need you two soon. I have a feeling when a bad case is coming, and I feel I may meet my end during this one…" The synthetic voice said. Misora got a chill. L thought he was going to die soon…

"What do you need need us to do?" Misora asked.

"Go to Pinworthy Street, 2845. I'll tell you if you need to go somewhere else. Your looking for a man with a tattoo of the Kanji for death, or for anyone talking about a group called Index…" L's voice said and hung up.

"Raye, we need to go to Pinworthy Street!!!" Misora called out. Little did she know that she was being watched carefully by a man with a tattoo of a kanji reading 'death'. He also knew who was talking to her.

"L's subordinate…" The man said. He climbed down from the ladder, and got into his car to tail the pair. One thought that had kept popping into his head from a few nights before though popped into his head again.

_What does the masked man know, and who is he…?_

I do not own anything of Death Note. Thanks for all the reviews.

Next Chapter: Chapter 3 – The Index of Death


	3. The Index of Death

III. The Index of Death

_July 18__th__, 2003, 2 days before L leaves for Europe. Two years before the Kira case._

Misora and Penber we're driving to the address L had given them. The man from Index tailed behind them precisely, but not suspiciously. He tailed with precision. Anyone watching him knew he'd done this at least 100 times. He held the cell phone that had only rung once, to his ear. "Yes, this is Death… I'm tailing them now… No, I still haven't gotten anything on L or the man from the hotel… Thank you sir, I'll be back around five tonight… Yes, I will contact the boss. Good bye." Death said.

Of course this was a codename, recognizable by the kanji on his hand symbolizing 'Death'. He had a gun strapped to his side, hidden well, and under metal detector and x-ray proof fabric. It was designed by the leader of Index. His real identity was hidden like all the others, but he went by the name of 'C'. No one knew why. Death really didn't care either. The boss just brought everyone what they wanted. A change in the world…

Misora and Penber we're almost to the address, so Death got off his thought process. C also said something else that was a must for the group. L must be out of the picture…

********************************************

L stood at the window. The image of the car kept appearing in his mind. In two days he would have to leave for Europe. Only two days to solve the case. Two days to kill the man who saw L's face. L decided it was time to contact Misora to see where she was in progress. He looked at the phone monitor to see where they we're. Strangely, her phone read that she was going back towards her apartment. Did she… The other phone signal. L brought up Tory's phone signal with Misora's. Exactly in the same spot. "WATARI!!!" L shouted. Misora had been captured… All because of L…

L's monitor started to flicker after that thought crossed his mind. A giant C read across the screen. "Hello L. Do you remember me from Wammy's House? I am C…" a synthetic voice read over the screen. C… But, C was killed by B… C… The ecosystem watcher. The one obsessed with making the world better… Cale Minnow…

I do not own Death Note, and thanks for the reviews.

Next chapter: Chapter 4 – Interrogation


	4. Interrogation

Well, the last one turned out short, so I'll be making this one a little longer. Hope you like this crazy piece of literature relaying some of L's last few cases before his death. Thanks for any and all reviews, and sorry for not updating in awhile, I took a small break from the story…

IV. Interrogation

_July 18__th__, 2003, 2 years before the Kira Case, 6 p.m._

Misora had a sack over her head. It had to be pretty thick seeing as all sound was muffled and she could only see a little light. She assumed she had been traveling for about 3 hours, but the sound she could hear was the traffic of New York. It was the only thing loud enough to pierce the sack and send sound to Misora's ears. She had heard for the entire ride, so she assumed they hadn't left New York, which also meant that this car was trying to show different paths. Which meant they knew L had tapped Misora and Penber's phone, and that they were trying to make sure he didn't know which way they were really going.

Misora remembered the car stopping, and before that the men had taken the phones of Penber and her. Most likely, they handed the phone off to another car. But what Misora didn't know was that three different phone signals were being sent off. Misora's phone signal from one car, Penber's from another, and Tory's from the car she was currently in. Death had sent L on a chase. He had to choose. Save Penber and Misora, or continue following Tory's phone signal.

But the problem was, should L choose to continue to follow Tory's phone signal, L would have chosen all three. But Death knew L would not think like that. L would save Misora, and when Death found the police following the car, he would abruptly destroy Tory's signal…

***************************************

L watched the three phone signals drifting off. "Damn! They split the three up…" L said. He didn't like putting others lives in danger, and he had to save Misora and Penber. L's mind was still stuck on Cale Minnow though, how he had managed to survive, and why he was now a criminal. Of course L knew that the same thing happened with Beyond, but this was strange. C had stood for good. He wanted to change the world to a better place by finding all criminals, while making the eco-system better. Why would he choose this path unless…

"Quillsh! What year did C disappear?" L asked in his emotionless tone. Quillsh brought up a document file from Wammy's House. "Damn… Damn… DAMN!!!" L's thoughts kept saying in his head. "C was killed by Beyond in 1990, July 15th. At least, we found a body with finger prints that matched C's. It was lit on fire, and Beyond kept hopping up and down in a joyful way after seeing the body." Quillsh said.

"Is there a possibility that C had faked his own death and left Wammy's House?" L asked. He knew the answer before Quillsh even answered it. "Yes, fully. All that was left from the flames was a hand with finger prints, and the hand could've been anyone's if C had printed his own fingerprints onto the victim…" Quillsh didn't like thinking of how many boys at the House had killed someone… L looked up at the screen. He had pressed a button with a message for police t go after the three cars, but when he looked at the screen, he cursed himself again. Tory's phone signal had vanished without a trace while L pondered about one of his pupils… L knew now that C commanded the group, and it wasn't one to mess around with. C was changed. He may have the same intentions, but C had gone evil…

*********************************

So L had lost Tory's signal. What will happen to Misora and Penber next?

Chapter 5 – C = Corruption

Thanks for reading this story and thanks for any and all reviews. I hope to make up for lost time and at least get to chapter 10 by this Saturday, but I have a lot on my schedule. I'll work as hard as I can for all the fans reading this strange story.

I do not own any part of Death Note, however much I want too.


	5. C to Corruption

Well, my internet shut off for some reason today, so this is probably late… My friend and I will be working on two Death Note crossover stories, mixing one story with the other. I hope all my fans read that as well. I have decided to do minimal writing over the weekends seeing as that is when I'm most busy… I also have figured out that the storyline dates are changed to the Anime time of Death Note, where the Kira case starts in 2005, whereas the manga started in 2003.

V. C = Corruption

_July 19__th__, 2003, 2 years before the Kira case_

Misora's head was not covered by a sack anymore, but she had been put into a mysterious looking room, which she presumed to be underground. There was a small, flickering light, but it wasn't very powerful. It was weaker than the ones that they use in FBI interrogation scenes in those detective movies. Misora actually started feeling like she was in one of those movies, which was somewhat scary being in a situation like that.

Penber sat on the wall to her left. Of course, the two were strapped to the walls. Unlike a movie, these villains weren't idiots. Misora found that she laughing at herself. Thinking of this as a movie wasn't the smartest thing to do, seeing as in this situation, it wouldn't be close to a movie, where the agent comes out with only a few scratches. Misora found beads of sweat forming down her face. She realized she was scared. But not for her life, her fiancée's. "Raye, are you awake?" Misora asked briefly and in a low voice. Most likely the room was bugged with cameras and listening devices.

"Naomi… What happened?" Raye asked. Misora figured he had been knocked out, being a male, they assumed he would cause more damage than Misora. "We were taken by some men. I assume that we're under ground… This has something to do with what L is studying…" Misora found herself wondering what was going on here. Then a steel door that lay in front of Misora, un-able to be seen in the dim light, opened, another dim light making the room a little brighter. A man walked in and grabbed Misora. "Death would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind…" the man said, but Misora knew she had no choice. As she walked by Penber, she noticed sweat dripping down his face. "I'll be okay…" Misora mouthed, trying to reassure herself as well…

*********************************************************

L was staring out the mobile room L would use when he had to travel while working on a case. He only had one day left before he went to England, and he still hadn't talked to Misora about coming out on a free vacation for her hard work. He hadn't had the chance, seeing as she was being held captive. More than likely, L would stay here in New York. The children at Wammy's House would have to wait to meet him. He couldn't allow Misora to be harmed on his watch…

L brought up the recording of C's voice. L preferred to call him C because Cale Minnow was a name C had made up. It was an alias, but it matched his lettering so he used it. Only a few people knew his real name, and those few were Beyond, the psychopath, Auron, deceased L successor, and his mother, who had been kidnapped 24 years ago, and still L had made no progress on that case. The recording was something that C had sent after his talk with L…

"L, I would like you to listen to this recording I have sent to you. I have no need for Misora or Penber, but I do know what I want. My goals have changed since long ago. This world has no chance of change, so I have become one of the crazed fools in this mad world. A path of enlightenment cannot be achieved without destroying yourself in the process. And also… Well, the recording will tell you what I'm talking about…" C had said this morning. L hadn't listened to the recording yet.

C's objectives were not to surpass L, but to kill him. L did not know C's intentions, but he planned to figure them out. L picked up the recording and placed inside the player, and he clicked the play button. For ten seconds, no sound occurred, but just as L was about to flip the recording over, C's synthetic voice filled L's ear, and L's face read of an emotion he hadn't felt, ever… His face read of fear…

What did L hear on the recording that scared him so much, and what does the group want to talk to Misora about?

Chapter 6: Two Years

I do not own Death Note, however much I want to…

Thanks for all reviews and subscriptions. And to anyone that has read this story from day one. Hoping to get at least to chapter 10 this weekend.


	6. Two Years

Internet is still shut off today, and so I've decided to just write to whatever chapter I get to. Hopefully, I at least get to chapter 8 today, and less likely, but something that would be great, getting to chapter 10. Then I'd be half way through. Sorry that I made you all wait for this. I'm also working on a new series as well, so make sure to check that out.

VI. Two Years

_July 19__th__, 2003, 2 years before the Kira case_

Misora was in a room looking like a county jail cell. It was darker than the room she and her fiancée were held captive in. A man sat across the room from her. On his hand, which lay flat on the table, was the kanji for 'Death'. Misora got a nervous feeling from him. "Tell me, what do you know about L?" Death asked in his raspy voice. He sounded as if he needed a glass of water. "That he is a detective. No, that he is the world's greatest detective, and that he will find and arrest you for your crimes!" Misora yelled at him. That was actually all she did know about him truthfully. Then the man snapped his fingers and behind him was a window, showing Penber, her fiancée, having a gun held to his head. "I repeat the question… What do you know about L?" He seemed in a bad mood. Misora didn't want her fiancée dead. "That is all I know. He has only called me twice… This is the second time! Please don't kill him!" Misora had tears rolling down her cheeks. It was the first time she had cried in awhile.

Death lifted his hand back, and the trigger was pushed. "NO!!!" Misora shouted. She wanted to kill the man, but she was restrained in the chair. Misora had tears coming out of her eyes like a flood. Relax, he's alive. That was a mannequin… He raised his left hand and the man picked up the mannequin with the bullet hole in the head and lifted it to the window."Why'd you do that?!?!" Misora shouted at the man. "Because now you have to guess whether it is a real person, or just a mannequin…" Death said, smirking evilly. Misora wanted to kill him badly. But she was fully restrained. They weren't messing around. "You see, we need more information about L. His looks, his personality, everything along those lines…" Death said. "And why would you want that???" Misora asked, but she knew the answer. "To kill him of course…" Death said, starting to laugh maniacally. Misora was getting scared now. "So, instead, how about we play with your life instead…" Death said, and a man came up, holding a shot gun to Misora's head. "Who is L…?" Death asked… Misora was scared out of her mind.

Or at least, she pretended to be. She studied the man next to her. The shot gun could easily be kicked out of his hands, but Misora would have to get out of the rope restraints. Then she saw knife in the man's pocket. Misora kicked the gun out of the man's hand and then kicked the knife out. She caught it with her hands, and then cut herself out of the rope restraints. She looked for the shot gun, but it was no where to be found. "I don't like pesky prisoners, Misora…" Death said, than shot the gun…

**********************************************************

L was listening to the tape. His face was read of one emotion. Fear. The tape finished and L placed it in again. "L, this is C. Yes, you probably already knew this, but that doesn't matter. You know my goal right now is to kill you. This is because to achieve my goal, I need you out of the picture. My goal is something that the government would want you to solve. A supreme case, probably the second hardest you would ever face. But I made it easier on you, because I'm going after you. I can give you a hint of my goal though. To erase every evil in the world. You can figure out what I'm trying to do here. But here is another thing. I have been working on a 'project' lately, and though you will never believe this, I have made contact with a shinigami…"

This is the part where L would show the most fear, but also would have to flip the tape. He took the tape and flipped it over. "Yes, I have made contact with a shinigami. This shinigami is special though. He knows who and what you look like, but he will not tell me. He has told me his name though. His name is Tarot, as in Tarot Cards. I'm sure you've heard of them. And what are Tarot cards used for, L? Why, they are used for seeing the future. And I know something about yours. In two years time, you will face the hardest case ever, a case where one person, going by the name of Kira, will try to kill every criminal in the world. And in the process of going against this 'Kira', you will die from that person's power. Do not ask who the person is, because I have no idea, but I thought I should let the person I try to kill know that I will change the future!" That was where the tape finished. L fell out of his chair this time. Quillsh looked back, but L told him he was fine. L had listened to the tape 23 times, and still he couldn't believe what he was hearing…

Thanks for all the reviews, and subscriptions. I hope you all continue to read this story until the end, and I have decided it will be anywhere from 13-17 chapters.

Chapter 7: Discovery

I do not own anything of Death Note, no matter how much I want to.

As I said, my internet is down, so a whole flock of chapters will probably appear quickly when I get it back…


	7. Discovery

I've already written three chapters for this story on my internet day off. Possibly I'll make it four. I hope you read all these. So far I've been writing for about 3 hours, working on different stories…

VII. Discovery

_July 19__th__, 2003, 2 years before the Kira case._

Misora's arm was bleeding, but she hadn't lost too much blood. Death had shot the gun, but Misora was able to avoid deadly damage. After he shot, Misora had kicked the gun out of his hands with her Capoeira, and shot Death straight in the chest. It was a deadly shot, but he could pull out of it with the right help. Misora had to take this chance to run. She burst through the door and ran back to the cell they had been holding her. She opened the door and sure enough, her fiancée was sitting there. But he had been knocked out… "Damn it…" Misora said. She grabbed him and put him over her good shoulder. She held the gun in that hand as well, but she couldn't move her other arm to well, so she needed a lighter gun.

Sure enough, a mafia looking man was behind a corner. Misora knocked him out with the shot gun, and grabbed his revolver. She held it in her good hand. "This place wasn't to well guarded…" Misora thought. It wasn't a main base, but it was a prison Misora realized. These men had been taking hostages and imprisoning them here… "I'll have to get some FBI agents here soon…" Misora murmured to herself. She found a door and the sound of cars behind it, and she opened it, revealing bright sunlight. But it also revealed five men, each with high powered guns, standing outside. They looked back, and Misora took the advantage and shot two in the head. Then the men started shooting at her. Machine guns smashed into the door, that apparently was metal…

Misora needed a way out. But with the pouring bullets coming at the door, this exit was out. Then Misora realized the sound of bullets showering against steel stopped. "Shit!!!" she said as the door opened and the men shot at her. She had just been able to get around the corner. Misora shot blind and she heard one hit the ground. "A nice shot for shooting without sight…" she thought to herself. The other two men were coming down the thirty steps that led to the door. They were being careful, but if Misora made any sound of running, they'd be quick to run down and shoot her. Then she had an idea. The men were going slowly, being careful, making sure no bullets hit them. Misora checked this before going on with her plan. She found a rock on the ground, and skipped it down the hall way. She held the gun, waiting for the men. The two ran down and shot down the hall, but they were shot by Misora. She shot one man through the head and it went through the others… "Disgusting…" Misora said, then rushed up the stairs and to the outside world. The first thing to do was common sense to her. "Call L…" Misora thought, and went looking for a phone…

*********************************************************************

L received the call around 11 p.m. Misora's voice sounded tired. "Misora, where are you?" L asked as soon as she pronounced it was her. "I'm about 2 blocks from Rockafella Center. L, those men, they have a whole prison set up with people they kidnapped! Contact the authorities!" Misora said in an urgent tone. Quillsh was about a block from Rockafella Center. They drove two blocks and found Misora. "Do you think I should Quillsh?" L asked. Quillsh nodded his head. L opened the door to the mobile base, and pulled Misora with her passed out fiancée into the van. "Hello Misora, I am L." L said into the phone. Misora gawked at him. She had seen him in Los Angeles, and threatened to arrest him… L shut the phone and went to contacting the police about the whereabouts of the underground prison. Misora gave L the address and the police said they would be there within ten minutes.

So, Misora knows L's face now. Will that cause trouble for L?

I do not own Death Note, however much I want to…

Chapter 8: Seedling

I thank all for the reviews, and subscriptions =D


	8. Seedling

Sorry for this being so late… I took a little break on the story, and my internet has been being weird again… I am working to get to chapter 11 to make up for lost time… Thanks for being patient.

VIII. Seedling

_July 19__th__, 2003, 2 years before Kira case_

L was sitting, stirring in six sugar cubes into his coffee, and Misora thought she might have puked. She remembered how badly that had tasted when she had tried the same thing in Los Angeles thanks to B… She truly felt disgusted just watching L. The pain in her arm made her flinch away from staring at L. Penber was waking up, and his hand had reached up and touched the spot where her wound was. Misora still wished that the police would call back and tell her news that the man who had shot her was being put behind bars.

Then a phone rang, and Misora knew it had to be the police. But she gawked at how L answered the phone. "Hello Mr. President. Thank you for returning my call…. Yes, I'm working hard and long on the case. I promise you, this man will be caught and placed behind bars, or if the case is worse, sentenced to death for his actions… Yes, I have pinpointed the criminal as a man, and that he is in New York City… Sir, please do not send them in. It will only cause for him to be more on guard, and possibly even leaving the city… Yes, I will capture him on my own… Yes, you have thirty more minutes to call me on this line. I will update you when I need to…" L pressed the end button, and resumed stirring in the sugar cubes.

"How can you stand that…?" Misora asked, looking at the flowing cup of liquid sugar. "The brain is powered by a major amount of sugar, Misora. Therefore, the more sugar flowing into my brain, the higher my IQ is, and the more aware I am. Only draw back is not being able to sleep very well, though usually I only sleep after about five days…" L said. Misora wondered what this man was. L then put his head around the corner to talk to Quillsh. He relayed something to him, and Quillsh nodded his head yes. Then just as L had pulled his head back, he put it back to the man's ear and whispered something to him. Quillsh started to laugh, and a smile was easily seen on his face.

L picked up the phone and dialed a number this time. "Hello, NYPD? Yes, connect me to the group that headed out for 3489 Billzard Road… Yes, this is L… Thank you." L said. His tone remained emotionless the whole time he had talked since Misora had seen him, and just now she realized it. "Yes, this is L. Have you found… Oh… Well, any evidence would be gratefully appreciated… Yes, I'll send Watari over to collect the evidence…" L said. "Who is Watari?" Misora asked, and Quillsh raised his hand. "But, isn't your name…" Misora was cut off speedily by L, stating "Watari is his alias. We have done work with the NYPD a few times, and they are familiar with Watari…" L had finished his cup of liquefied sugar, and reached over for a kebob stick layered with doughnuts, sugar cubes, marshmallows, cookies, and a piece of cake. He grabbed another one and held it to Misora. "Dough kebob?" He asked, a marshmallow and doughnut already shoved into his mouth.

***************************************************

Death stood, staring out the tall Manhattan building. He had a great view of grand central station, and he took the scenery in. It was one of his favorite things about New York City… He thought he might go to Battery park should he get the chance. The wound in his chest was a bother, since the shot was pretty close range. He had bandages covering the hole that was about an inch in diameter. The T.V. was turned on behind him, with reports at the prison that he and the rest of the living Index members escaped from three hours ago. Death picked up the manga 'Naruto'. It was in Japanese, since the English version hadn't been released here, which again was a pain to Death. A lot of things were a pain to him.

The door to his room opened, and Matsuri, a Japanese man who had been recruited by C into Index, handed Death a backpack. Then he walked out. "Matsuri always is so mad about everything…" Death muttered to himself. He brushed the thought off and opened the back pack revealing a few things. There were five folders inside of it.

Three of the names Death recognized straight off: Watari, Naomi Misora, and Raye Penber. C had been able to get a file on these three. "He is amazing…" Death muttered again, talking to him self, then went picking through the folders. The last folder was strange to Death, for it was marked with something that couldn't possibly be a person's name.

Death knew then that it was actually the name of the mission he was assigned. On the top of the folder written in amazing handwriting were the words 'Death: Seedling'. Inside the folder, papers with information on the operation seemed to never end. Then, in the back, Death noticed something that truly made him freak a little. In the back of the folder was a piece of paper with a drawing of an eye ball marked with strange markings and patterns. Written above it was the word 'Seedling'…

Sorry for the little cliff hanger, but something to jog your memories: C had an encounter with a shinigami. If you don't know what the eye is, and what the shinigami was able to do, go back and check. If your completely lost, just keep reading on and you'll figure out soon enough…

Chapter 9: Future Sight

I do not own any part of Death Note, however much I want to…

Thanks for all subscriptions, reviews, etc.


	9. Future Sight

Well, my router is broken, so this is probably later than I want this story to be up. I thank all that have patient for this strange, crazy story, and hope you continue to read on.

IX. Future Sight

_July 20__th__, 2003, 2 years before the Kira case. Strange murders occur in Japan._

L held the paper in his hand, and examined it closely. The article was titled 'The Japanese Heart Killer'. Apparently, five kids had died of heart attacks a few days ago. Then two days later, they came back to life. But as soon as they had reached school that day, the kids and two investigators had also died of heart attacks. Then the two detectives came back to life… "Very strange case… Most will think it is a hoax, but the Japanese police take cases very seriously…" L muttered to him self, but Misora overheard and snatched the paper out of L's hand. She had slept through the night, but as far as she was aware, L hadn't slept at all. She asked to stop at a coffee shop, and L asked her to pick u the morning paper.

"What the heck happened here???" Misora asked, reading the article again and again. It was so strange. Five people die of heart attacks to start, all of them come back to life, all die with two detectives, and then the two detectives come back…? "My ideas are that it was either a hoax, or someone injected them with a serum that made it seem they had a heart attack, where it was truly just a deadly virus. But what I don't get is the detectives and kids all have the same attack in the middle of class, when no one could have touched them. Maybe it was an after shock for the kids, but how did the detectives die…" L bit his thumb, not to hard as to break the nail, or make his thumb bleed though.

"Another case for another day…" L said, even though he so wanted to solve it. It intrigued him how someone was able to do this. But he didn't know that the same thing would happen two years from now, in a mass murder case by a man that only he and a few others would know of his true name. The murder would go by Kira though… C had seen it… L told Quillsh to think of a place the C would go in this city, and Quillsh automatically brought up an answer. Based on the clues that Watari received, they would mean nothing to anyone of the NYPD. But after L had taken a look, he found some more clues. He didn't dare wake Misora up. She had nearly been killed there.

So, with the clues the NYPD found, the clues L found, and the knowledge that Quillsh still had of C, he said two words. "Battery park…" Quillsh said. "Or somewhere close to that. He knows we know he is here in Manhattan, and he loves nature. He thinks that central park would be two much of a give away, so he must be close to Battery… It also gives him the escape route of going to the statue of Liberty." Quillsh turned his eyes on the rode, which had drifted to the back, and noticed he was about to hit a car, and swerved speedily. Misora looked at how well these people worked… Then Quillsh's ears sparked up, and his eyes seemed scared. He turned up the radio. "Well, here is a shout out to Eraldo Coil: 'You have only a little left, until I leave you…' I would try to find her Eraldo, before you lose her!" said the radio man. L's eyes drooped… "Damn…" he muttered.

"What's going on? Who is Eraldo Coil?" Misora asked. She was very impatient with knowing nothing… "Eraldo Coil is L's alias… One of a thousand I should say. Eraldo was a great detective, but in the great detective war, L won, and took his alias from him…" Quillsh said. "We have only hours left until he unleashes his plan… He's toying with us, giving us warnings. Most likely he can see the mobile unit from here…" L said. His eyes showed worry, but his voice spoke with a tone of nothing… And Quillsh changed roads to head to the left of Battery Park. Right where the car had been, a bullet had driven itself into the ground…

More based on L's side, the next chapter will be more about C himself. The case in the newspaper is based on the opening to Death Note, if you have read it… Anyways, a lot of chapter 10 has to deal with operation Seedling…

Chapter 10. Preparation

I do not own any part of Death Note.

Thanks for all the reviews and comments, and subscriptions. =D


	10. Preparation

Okay, well, I've like completely forgotten about writing this story, and my friend 'L' reminded me (Thanks so much L =D). Anyways, the beginning is extremely strange, and I forgot about the date marker. I haven't worked on it in like two or three months, so I did my best on working on it... Sorry for the length, I had 15 minutes to right this, so I had to read the end of chapter 9 and then had about 10 minutes to write this up. Chapter 11 will be bigger =D

X. Preparation

_July 20__th__, 2003, 2 years before the Kira case._

Today… What is today but tomorrow, and if today is but tomorrow, then tomorrow would become yesterday. But of course, in this case, it was not true. If C had his way, his promise from Wammy's House would come true. The promise he made to Beyond. The promise he made to himself. Operation Seedling, the creation of a new planet, which knows nothing as gas, electricity, or any of today's modern uses. No, the operation would bring life back on earth to where it was better, where pollution was not heard of. He had already come up with an alternative to gas, but in the state the earth was, he dared not show it to them. He kept his own secret, and he himself would be the soul to support this new time. C, Calien Millti, would be known as the creator of a new, better planet… "C…" L's synthetic voice spoke over the com link. "Yes L…" C's raspy, old voice spoke. "What happened to the boy whom wanted to change the world for the better from the days at Wammy's House?" the synthetic voice spoke, and C went back in time, to the time of his younger, more foolish years…

* * * * * * * *

C awoke on the sunny morning of August 23rd, 1995. The cool air of the oncoming winter, which grew closer and closer each day, came through his window, and seemed to shake him until he awoke. He walked down the steps to find breakfast sitting on the table of the orphanage. He grabbed a few pancakes, and sat next to Auron. "Good morning" C spoke, a mouth full of bread and milk. "Do you ever learn to speak with no food in your mouth?" Auron asked, laughing slightly. Beyond walked down the steps leading to the library and the rooms. Today a new kid, named D, was suppose to arrive at Wammy's House. The three were told to greet him and make him feel at home. Of course, both C and Auron had a bad feeling of introducing Beyond to the new orphan. "Good morning Beyond…" C said with disgust. The two had never been on good terms with another.

They walked out the door as a car pulled up, with Quillsh stepping out of it. The three boys hadn't expected to see L along with the new child, but it should have been considered. The boy had sleek black hair, and wore baggy, worn jeans and a black shirt. "Hi…" he said. Then C noticed his left eye, covered partly by his hair. A scar lined straight over his eye as a blind white eye stared blankly at nothing, like a person losing someone close, trying to find them in an endless expanse.

"What…" but L stopped C before he could ask. D noticed the motion, and turned away slightly, and C noticed his right eye fill with hate and disgust. C decided he wouldn't talk about it, but Beyond was much eviler. He noticed the hate, the disgust. "What happened with your left eye?" Beyond asked in a questioning tone. D stared long and hard. "A criminal killed my family, and cut my eye…" D said with hate. "The criminal was my father…" he said, and he looked up. His eyes seemed almost demonic. "Ahhh…" Beyond said, and turned. C stared at Beyond, the evil child. But C didn't know what would happen…

Chapter 11: The Rope of Change

I will start writing previews of the next chapters after I finish chapter 11, so take a look for those. =D


	11. The Rope of Change

Well, I did promise you all a longer chapter. This wraps up C's past, and now the story goes back. I think there will be two or three more chapters, since I have the epilogue all planned out, and actually started writing it :o Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy the end of this strange, sad flashback.

XI. The Rope Of Change

C stood staring at the soulless corpse of his friend, hanging from the end of the rope. And all he could feel was anger, a merciless heat of anger. Towards the two that did this. Towards Beyond and D. But he could do nothing now. Auron was gone…

_2 hours earlier…_

C took D on the tour of Wammy's House, showing him all the corners of the home. Of course, Beyond chose to tag along. C despised him, but L was also among the group, so he'd leave his words for later. The group came to the kitchen, which had lunch served for the boys. Auron was already there, greedily eating. C started to laugh at his friend's foolery, but D just stared at Auron. "You're so stupid…" he said to Auron, washed his hands, and started to eat. B snickered at the comment, and Auron immediately stopped and looked down. He hated comments such as the one D spurted out. L came over and patted Auron on the back. Auron had always been the most likely to succeed L, but C and Auron were as close as brothers. L took an interest in C and B as well, but Auron was definitely more likely to succeed L.

After showing D around, B invited him to his room. The two discussed in that place for an hour as C and Auron went to playing 'Pong'. Then B came down. "Hey Auron, I want to show you something in my room. Come on!" he said. Auron walked with B skeptically, and C went along. The two entered the musky room, and then B shoved C out of a window in the room. C was taken aback. What was happening? And C hit the ground, and screamed in anguish. He'd broken three ribs. "Damn it…" C said after he stopped screaming. He sucked in the pain after a minute, and L came bursting out too see C on the ground. "What happened?" L asked, and C pointed to B's window, where a silhouette walked away. You could hear someone crying from the room.

"Come on, we have to get you inside." L said. He carried C in, where he dropped him off for Quillsh to look after his broken ribs, and then ran upstairs. He passed Auron on the way down, and L didn't give him a glance. But had he, he'd notice the lifeless, deprived soul floating inside Auron's tear struck eyes. He raced into B's room. "What the hell do you think you were…" and L was cut short, as B was no where to be seen, and D laid dead, a dagger stabbed into his heart. "No…" L said.

He ran down to the kitchen looking for Beyond when he heard the light caw of a few ravens. L ran outside to find Auron, hanging from a rope on the tall fence which made the perimeters of Wammy's House secure. "Damn it!" L yelled, tears blotting his eyes. C walked out to see the lifeless body of his best friend, his brother, hanging there. "C, it's…" L started, but C cut him off. "WHERE IS HE!!!" C yelled, and L knew who C was talking about. "C, he's gone. B left, after killing Auron and D, and I'm sure he'll come after you." L said. Beyond was picking off the other three. So that he could be closest to L…

And C was gone. First he had been standing there, an arm in a sling across his chest, and the next moment, gone. L ran upstairs to C's room and found nothing but a note left on the bed. And L knew he had no chance of stopping C from leaving. He was tracking down Beyond, and most likely was going to kill him. L took the note, and later that night burned it in a wood fire that took the place of Auron's funeral service. The note started to burn, but the last few lines were visible and they were implanted into L's mind.

_And May Auron's Soul Rest In Peace, While I Remove The Foul Evils Of Our World…_

And L remembered how C was always an eco-freak. Now he found it one of C's good points…

Next Chapter: Last Stand

I hoped you liked this chapter. I did promise a preview of chapter 12, so here it is:

C ran down the alley as fast as he could as the van chased him, but it was to no avail. The crepe van was to fast for C, and he realized that his last moments might be ending here. And he pulled out the small bomb from his pocket, and threw it. Within three seconds, the bomb destroyed everything within the alley...

Hope it interests you a little more as the story starts to come to an end :p


	12. Last Stand

Well, I got two chapters knocked out today, and I hope this gets people interested as this comes in towards the ending of the story. Still trying to decide on 1 more chapter or 2 before the epilogue, so I'll just have to see as time goes. Anyways, hope you like this.

XII. Last Stand

"SIR!!!" a worker of C's yelled at him. It was over an intercom, but the man's tone was urgent. "Yes, what is it?" C asked. "They've located us…" The man said, and C looked at the monitor, where it showed L's van travelling towards the building that C had taken as his base.

"How the hell…?" C asked, but had no time to figure it out. They were less than two minutes away, and by car they would easily catch them. C pushed a button letting all personnel know that they were to evacuate the building, while he left from the back, into the back roads filled with robbers and gang members. He hated going this way, but it would…

And then he realized L knew that C would most likely try to take the way he'd hate. That was L. He was always one step ahead. "Damn it…" C said as the engine of the crepe van sped down the back road, and C dashed into an alley. C ran down the alley as fast as he could as the van chased him, but it was to no avail. The crepe van was to fast for C, and he realized that his last moments might be ending here. And he pulled out the small bomb from his pocket, and threw it. Within three seconds, the bomb destroyed everything within the alley...

L was dazed. They'd had just enough time to avoid the full blast of the bomb, but not enough to feel the blowback. The van wasn't ripped to pieces, but Misora seemed to have smashed her head into the car door and was bleeding badly. "Watari, look after her. I'm going out there…" L said, still dazed. He opened the van door, and walked out. C was nowhere to be seen.

"He had an escape route…" L said, but then heard a snicker. "No, but it is a good accusation…" C said. L looked up and saw the hooded figure that was C. "I'm wondering L, or should I call you Lawliet, how did you figure out where I was hiding?" C asked. "If I answer you, you must answer me…" L said. He had a few questions of his own.

"Fine then…" C said.

"I found five buildings that used the frequency you used to contact me. But I knew the one you used was a hidden frequency hidden under another. So I searched deeper and found one building that transmitted that frequency, the one building transmitting straight to the crepe van, which made finding you easier. I'm surprised you were able to use a frequency as a tracker as well though…" L said. "Now, I have two questions for you. How did you survive from the nuclear waste that should have destroyed half your skin, and where is Beyond?" L asked.

"So, it's these questions. I thought these would be the few you'd ask. Well, I'll tell you this…" and C started to pull his hood back. "I didn't come out unscathed from the nuclear plant…" C said, and pulled back a sleeve of his coat as well. The skin he showed was burned to a new degree, and his skin looked like it had been stripped away and then taped back on….

"It's starting to grow back, but the skin cannot ever be the same. A price I had to pay to roam free, out of your watchful eye, Lawliet…" C said. "And now that you know this, I will tell you what project Seedling is…" And C pulled out a small item that looked like a pager…

Next Chapter: Revealing The Dark Secret

I hope you liked this chapter, here is a preview of chapter 13:

C stood, tears gushing from his eyes. "How dare you speak like Beyond does not deserve to die! He killed Auron, my best friend! And I now know this world is as rotten as Beyond himself!" C screamed at L, who stood, staring, remembering the days of old...

Hope that gets you interested, and I hope to have 1 or 2 chapters up tomorrow.


	13. Revealing the Dark Secret

This is the final chapter of L - The Moon Shines White. I am currently writing the Epilogue, but other than that, this story has basically ended. I hope you enjoyed it, and for anyone who followed this from day 1, thanks for being so patient.

XIII. Revealing The Dark Secret

"Where the hell did you get that!" L roared at C.

"I built it…" C said as he held it in his hand like his life depended on him keeping it, which it did. "I made it with some nuclear chemicals from my body after the 'accident'…" C said, and smirked, knowing he outsmarted L in this scenario.

"C, what will it accomplish if you detonate that bomb?" L asked. And he did not expect the craziness he heard next. "I will kill Beyond once and for all…" C said, looking more psychotic as time went. "So you'd destroy this whole city for one man! Yes, he is mad and a killer, but this isn't the way to go! Would Auron want you to do this? He wouldn't. If Beyond is here, we can take him into custody. We don't have to blow up New York City just to accomplish that for a man who killed one person!" L barked at C.

C stood, tears gushing from his eyes. "How dare you speak like Beyond does not deserve to die! He killed Auron, my best friend! And I now know this world is as rotten as Beyond himself!" C screamed at L, who stood, staring, remembering the days of old... The day that C had been that sweet little kid, who believed he could fight off justice.

"What happened to you C? Have you become so obsessed with Beyond that you've gone mad? Why do the people here in this city deserve to die? Do you wish to kill Beyond painfully, even if it is at the sake of others?" L shouted to the boy.

"This whole city is full of hateful, evil people, the same as Beyond. I'd be doing the world a favor, destroying this place. And yes, I do believe Beyond should perish painfully, just like all the others he's killed have. If that comes with some sacrifices, so be it! That is how the world has been run for centuries on end!" C yelled.

"What happened to the boy who wanted to change the world through justice, who taught me what it truly meant to be a detective?" L asked, and C looked strangely at him, as his eyes widened, remembering the times from Wammy's House. "No, I will carry out project Seedling. Or else he will kill me…" C said. And this caught L's attention.

"You're not the leader of this group!" L exclaimed. He'd thought all this time it was C, but there was someone else behind it all. What was this? Who would want to destroy New York to kill Beyond… Unless… That wasn't the group's true intention. C had the genius to create the bomb, and he probably told them of his search for Beyond. It would be easy to convince him Beyond was here. "C, who is the leader of this group!" L yelled.

"I can't tell you that… Now, prepare to watch New York City be blown to pieces!" C yelled, and was about to chuck the bomb down, when a bullet blast through his chest. "What….." L said, and stared up into the red eyes of Beyond. His cold, soulless, murderous eyes. "Hello Lawliet…" Beyond said with a smile on his face. He jumped down to where C's body was, the hole pouring out blood and a few organs.

"I finally tracked down C, and found him searching for me… How funny…" Beyond said. But that meant that C had been right. Beyond was in New York… "Well, I finally got rid of these batch. I guess my time here is done…" Beyond said, smiled to L, and jumped to a motorcycle L hadn't noticed at the end of the alley. L was about to chase after Beyond, when he heard C's blood curling moans. L ran to C.

"Damn… Him…" C spoke, and smashed his fists onto the concrete, making his hands bleed, though he didn't seem to feel the pain. "C, stay with me. Your going to live… C'mon! You have to live C!" L yelled, and noticed Watari calling 911. Tears started to come down L's face. "C, you have to live! Please…" L said, and he felt as if he was in one of those weird dramatic movies he watched all the time, but he didn't care.

"It will be… All right Lawliet… And also, I was the true boss…" C said, smirking, then closed his eyes. Watari stepped out of the van. "Come on L. There is nothing we can do. The ambulance will be here soon, and we can visit him then…" Watari said. L was about to get into the van, when C said something.

"Lawliet, call…" C stopped, coughing up blood. "6748… It will… Tell all members… Of Index… To abandon… The mission…" C said, and then everything seemed to stop. C stopped bleeding, L stared blank eyed at him, and the distant sound of the ambulance, and a few crows sounded. It was just like the day that Auron died, accept Auron didn't have a bullet hole in him…

L stepped into the van, as the group travelled away, and L knew that his new target was Beyond. Beyond could not be forgiven for killing Auron, C, and D…

Yes, this is the last chapter. I have two extra chapters coming out, but the story line is basically finished... Thanks for reading this, and I appluad anyone who was patient enough to read this story from the beginning of when it first started. I hope you check out the extras, one being an epilogue, the other being looks for custom characters in this story, and where I got a good idea of how they were going to look.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

_The Day Before L's Death…_

The men moved with C's casket towards his grave. The funeral was held at Wammy's House, and all the kids who lived there sat and watch as the men lowered C's casket into the earth. His body had been retrieved by the hospital, and this was the only time L had free to be at this funeral. The song from the movie 'The Last of the Mohicans' played, and L thought it fitting that this song played for the dead boy. Watari read out priestly vows and such that you'd hear at any funeral. Even the little children who were usually too hyper to stay still for more than five seconds had become quiet and were being courteous for this special occasion. And as C's casket hit the bottom of the grave, a few tears clouded L's vision. Mello and Near sat next to him, sitting quietly, watching as their predecessor was buried into the earth.

After the funeral, L stood alone by C's grave. C was buried right next to Auron and D, next to two of the original occupants of Wammy's House. L laid a red rose down on C's grave. It had been his favorite flower. He also laid a bear tooth necklace, a gift Auron had planned to give to C, but never did. C's birthday was a week after Auron had killed himself. How could he have given it to C? And L had found it, when he'd returned with C that day…

And L then set out, back to Japan to finish the Kira case. And he knew that this would be another thing L would make up to C. He'd captured Beyond, but now L would also capture a world known criminal. C would have liked that… But L did not know, that tomorrow was his last day of life…


	15. Character Files

Character Files

C: C is about 24 during the story, and he has the same kind of looks as Mello, except his hair style is more like Near's. I first thought of him when I thought about making a story for the old boys from Wammy's House. And I decided since most of them went mad, that this is what happened to C, one of the original boys at Wammy's House.

Death: The idea for Death was the man obsessed with money from L – Change the World. Every time I wrote about Death, the man from that movie just kept popping into my head. So I basically imagined looks along those lines for Death. And yes, Death was Japanese. He is about 34 during the story.

D: I thought of making another character too go along with the three boys, since I wanted someone of something to trigger Auron's suicide, and C's obsession for killing Beyond. Anyways, I imagined him as a middle school drop out, with cut up clothes and black hair. He is about 13 when he is killed.

Tory Nison: I thought of the girl from the book 'The Twelve Kingdoms' who is on the cover and that is where Tory came from. Of course, Tory is a lot older, but her looks are almost totally based on the girl from the front of 'The Twelve Kingdoms' book 1 cover.


End file.
